


Fling with Me

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cause he's adorable with short hair too, M/M, Turk Vincent Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Love doesn’t have a thing to do with it. Flings, one night stands, lustful nights where reality doesn’t exist for a few hours – this is what he’s known. Sometimes that’s all him and the other party involved needs.





	Fling with Me

**Author's Note:**

> ....These off the wall pairings usually have a purpose with me. But I s2g I think this was one of the ones I random rolled in a generator one day. God I don't remember anymore. Enjoy?

So pure and innocent. It's almost hard to look at the young man that makes his way through the bar. Across his baby face is a look of raw concentration as he tries to return to his table with all the drinks in his hands. Bright sapphire eyes and hair so golden it's as though the sun blessed him itself, aside from the fact that it's obviously dyed. Everything about him is intriguing but Vincent doesn't dare let his eyes linger another second.

The man is with a party of people. He's having fun and enjoying his time with something Vincent doesn't have enough of. Friends and enough time to have idle fun. Not to mention he knows _of_ the blond and that he's not much older than twenty-three.

He lifts the glass to his lips and downs the amber liquid. The comfortable burn down his throat is more welcoming than his thoughts. The irritating part? If he had no care whatsoever he'd surely follow them in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong, Vincent?"

The young woman, one of his few friends, leans over the counter. Co-owner and server, Tifa Lockhart doesn't let Vincent slip out of the question either. His muddy-red eyes meet with her crimson ones, daring to let out what dwells inside. Instead he shoves it down and gestures for another.

"Nothing."

She raises a slender brow while pouring him another drink, "And I'll put this on your tab too?"

He lets out a small hum, choosing not to trust his tongue and the words that might slip off of it. It's all too tempting to confide into the beautiful woman before him who has always wanted to help. He settles on lifting the glass back to his mouth to drown his sorrows the second she pulls the bottle away. After all, there's no way anyone would want to approach him no matter how regular he is here.

Vincent isn't exactly young but good genes have given him a second chance. Even in his late thirties he's still able to pass for some twenty something on a good day. It helps that he's always clean shaven and with a short hair cut, bangs parted to either side of his face and curing towards his eyes. Still, he's just a plain salary man with nothing exciting or new ever coming his way.

Or so he thinks.

He doesn't notice the blue eyes that sneak glances over at him now and then. Nor the way the man's friends nudge and push at him to go back toward the bar. By the time the blond is behind Vincent the latter has already finished his drink. He's caught off guard as the blond leans against the counter next to Vincent, "Hey, can I get one more?"

Tifa smiles and nods, "Of course."

While she gets it prepared for him Vincent is busy trying not to admit his heart is pounding in his ears. It certainly doesn't help that the man is far closer than he needs to be. Considering there's plenty of room and empty seats beside Vincent he can't fathom why this man is so close to him. Nonetheless, he acts as though it doesn't even register in his brain. He merely keeps his eyes on his glass.

Back faster than she had left, Tifa sets the mug down in front of the man with a sharp clack of glass on polished wood. When the man doesn't seem to leave even after Tifa walks away Vincent decides this is his chance to depart instead. Except just as he turns to try and get off the stool the man moves as well.

The cold liquor sloshes out of the man's glass as it tips over, his hands flailing to try and grab for it before it's too late. But Vincent has better reflexes. He's turning just enough to miss the splash from over the side of the glass while also cupping his hand at the bottom to steady it and Tidus. The liquid on the floor is hardly a concern while their eyes are locked.

There's some chuckles from the table where the friends are sitting that has Tidus visibly frustrated. A pout sits on his lips but it doesn't last long. Not when he's already formulating another plan. He doesn't hesitate in taking that step forward so that he slides in the spilled drink. It does just what he wants as well.

Vincent, seeing that Tidus could hurt himself, lets go of the bottom of the mug to place both hands on Tidus's hips. It's a last minute decision and honestly he regrets part of it. The low rise jeans only make it so that his fingertips brush over sun kissed skin when Tidus's shirt rides up throughout all the movement.

From behind the bar Tifa can only sigh, "Really you two?" Turning to her, Vincent tries to explain but she won't be having none of it. "Just go down a couple of seats." She then turns her attention to the young woman seemingly bouncing from table to table. "Yuffie, mess between the two stools if you don't mind!"

"Got it, boss!"

He's quick to discard the mug of alcohol he's holding so that he can move to the end of the bar along with Vincent. He doesn't _have_ to follow the dark haired man once those hands leave him. Nonetheless, he chooses to. He's come too close to back out now.

"Hey, Tidus, we're gonna get going," someone from the group calls out.

The blond perks up at the mention of his name. A grin and a wave is all he gives before leaning forward on the bar next to Vincent. Now that all of his friends aren't peering over at them, Tidus feels less pressure on him. He'll always hate that they found out who he was eyeing.

"So, uh, sorry about the drink."

Vincent glances at Tidus from the corner of his eye and lifts his own glass, giving the liquid that's in it a little swirl. "Yours is the one that was ruined."

Tidus can't help but let the laughter spill from his lips no different than the drink had. "Yeah I guess you're right." He looks down to the bar's surface for a moment before smiling up at Vincent. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Hmm…" Vincent isn't sure if he's to be honest. At least if Tidus is the one talking he might not mind so much. So after a moment of thought he finally nods and gestures for Tifa to come over, "Sure."

Grinning from ear to ear, Tidus begins to rattle off what he wants while also ordering Vincent more of whatever he happens to be drinking. Vincent can scarcely keep up with how fast the blond talks much less the subjects he jumps between. Even so he couldn't be happier to listen to all the little facets of Tidus's life because once he starts drinking he doesn't know when to be quiet.

Yet before he knows it he's already feeling the buzz of his own drinks. That doesn't stop him from enjoying Tidus's banter to its fullest, paying close attention to every word. He chuckles as Tidus wildly gestures and ends up spilling some of his drink onto the very fingers holding it.

Tidus laughs as well, clinking the glass back down onto the bar's surface, "Auron was so pissed but he couldn't be really mad either. I still made it to the game and no one knew."

Vincent shakes his head, "You're going to miss your flight one of these days. Besaid is a long ways away."

The blond, not used to having someone he can vent to, chugs down the rest of his drink before leaning against the bar. He huffs, "Maybe I don't wanna do blitzball forever…"

"Then what do you want to do?"

The glass clacks loudly against the counter as Tidus turns ever so slightly in his seat. His eyes lock with Vincent's and there's nothing but seriousness lurking in their depths. He means exactly what he says, "I want to do you."

Vincent's eyes widen ever so slightly. He's an ounce of confused and immensely taken back. He hadn't intended for this in the slightest and yet that lustful gaze doesn't falter. Suddenly all Vincent can think about is Tidus; his smile, his eyes, his body, and that cute little laugh he did when he was nervous.

There's no way he can resist that. Tidus doesn't want him to either. They're both a little wasted and have no where to go for the night. No where that has them together at least.

Swallowing hard, Vincent shakes his head. This is insanity and they don't know what they're doing, not truly. So why he allows for Tidus to stand up and lean over the counter, gesturing for Tifa, he'll never know. He can see the look that Tifa gives him when she hands Tidus a key. It's nothing she hasn't seen before. Vincent has picked up many a man or woman here on his day off.

It's why he turns his head, paying her no mind. Everything feels fuzzy and warm when Tidus returns his attention to Vincent. "Ready to go?" There's a grin just before Tidus reaches down and extends a hand toward him.

Vincent hesitates but it's only for a moment. He's already about to place his hand in Tidus's when the blond grabs at the sleeve of his white button-up shirt instead. It's coy of him and it doesn't go unnoticed. If it does anything it only makes a shade of red touch upon Vincent's cheeks. Yet he doesn't dare fight against it either. Every part of him wants this.

Tidus leads him out of the bar and through the side exit. The very exit that leads to the pathway which will take them straight to the set of hotel rooms in the neighboring lot. There doesn't seem to be any lights on in any of the rooms that either can see. Which is perfectly fine for them. Not that Vincent can think very clearly with how Tidus yanks him toward their assigned door.

"Slow down," Vincent mutters as Tidus skids to a stop. He stumbles and tries to catch himself while Tidus attempts to open the door. He reaches out when Tidus misses a couple times, placing his hand atop Tidus's and helping him unlock it.

Chuckling nervously, Tidus eagerly accepts the help if it gets them in the room faster. It doesn't so much as creak as it swings open and lets both men into the room. It's slow and uneventful until the door shuts and the lock clicks into place. Vincent doesn't get so much as a chance to gasp before Tidus is on him.

Vincent lets his coat drop to the ground the second Tidus's arms are wrapping around his waist, yanking him forward. They're impossibly close and neither can deny the heat that pulsates when their pelvises so much as touch. However, it's the face that looks up at him that has Vincent enraptured. He's much taller than Tidus, giving him a slight edge.

One that Tidus decides he'll cheat to beat.

Tidus grabs at Vincent's tie and yanks him down so that their lips can crash together. It's messy and doesn't have anything behind it other than the lustful need to not stop until they're satisfied. Lips, tongues, teeth — it all connects and brushes together in the maddening attempt to stay connected. At least until Vincent has to push at Tidus's shoulders. He separates them so he can gasp for air.

Licking at his lips, Tidus keeps his grip on Vincent's tie. He gives a tug and proceeds to guide Vincent toward the bed. "Hope there's something around here," he mumbles while leaving Vincent standing beside the bed. Turning, Tidus begins to rummage through the bedside table in search of something.

It's not what he's doing that has Vincent so enthralled. It's the jeans that fit so snugly around his ass and legs in the process of bending over. Of course he doesn't even realize he's doing it until Tidus glances over his shoulder, "Like what you see?"

Vincent yanks his hand away, the one that had brushed down Tidus's side and along his rear. Red crosses across his cheeks, "Did you… find what you're looking for?"

Tidus grins while turning around, dangling the small bottle from his fingertips. The seal is unbroken and the intent is clear — not that it wasn't already. But it does have Vincent swallowing hard as Tidus drops it onto the bed and reaches out, grasping at Vincent's belt. He makes quick work of it to at least get it undone so he can push the pants down.

Just about to let them drop, fingers just barely holding them up, "Take or give?"

A simple question. One that gives Vincent a chance to take the upper hand. The distance between them is practically gone already but even more so when Vincent reaches down, cupping his hand at the crotch of Tidus's jeans. His lips dip forward, lingering beside Tidus's ear, "Depends on how well you can give it."

On the outside Tidus seems to be able to handle this bit of news. However, inside he's promptly freaking out. He's never had anyone tell him that so sensually. Suddenly his mouth his dry and he barely remembers how to breathe much less think. Vincent smirks, able to see just what is going through the blond's mind.

All Tidus can think of is that they'd better get started before this "foreplay" kills him. It doesn't help that on one hand Vincent seems to shy about the entire situation. Then he goes and says something like that. He can only let Vincent's pants drop to his ankles and gesture to the bed, "Then bend over."

The dark haired man steps out of his shoes, boxers and pants. He leaves them bunched up on the floor together. Vincent steps around to pose at the end of the bed, bracing his hands on the sheets. Ruby eyes look up to lock onto Tidus's blue. "Hurry up, unless you're bluffing."

Tidus grins wide, "Well, if you're gonna be that demanding."

He hurries around and grabs at Vincent's hips. The skin is warm beneath his touch. Unable to help himself, Tidus rubs his hands down Vincent's legs and back up his thighs. It's addicting to the point where that's all that captures Tidus's mind. Squeezing, groping, rubbing — the soft flesh doesn't get a break in the slightest.

Vincent can only hang his head as Tidus manages to touch every spot but the thing that hangs between his slightly spread legs. He can only take so much teasing when his body is already this hot — this ready. Not to mention it's been a while since he's had this again.

Bangs sticking to the sides of his face, Vincent huffs. "Taking your time?"

"Sorry, didn't know you were in a hurry." Tidus mutters as he grabs for the lube instead of Vincent's ass again. He's a little taken back. He's been with girls and guys all the same — but none usually want him to hurry. "I guess you know how this works."

Tidus pops the cap and squeezes an ample amount onto his palm. He's just about to press it between Vincent's ass cheeks when the latter speaks up. "You don't have to be gentle."

Such a simple statement and yet it has a chill racing up Tidus's spine and making his cock twitch. That's _definitely_ something he's not used to hearing. Although it does spur him to hurry before he ruins his pants in the process of getting Vincent ready.

Vincent lets out a hiss as the cold lube is smeared onto his back door and pushed into it with a sole finger. It's all that's needed at the moment. Tidus, while wanting to get to the main event, still manages to take all the time in the world to poke and prod at Vincent's insides. It's not long before they begin to soften either. The muscles suck the finger back in instead of wanting to force it out. Not to mention Tidus prides himself in being able to find just the spots he needs to.

Panting heavily, Vincent tries to keep a level head. Which isn't easy since all he can think about is how a second and eventually a third finger joins in with making his body tremble and sweat. It takes all he has to not moan like some slut in a porn video. It has him wondering if it's really been that long since his last attempt at a fling. He convinces himself there's no way it's been that long — long enough to have any kind of touch turn him into this.

There's no reason this young man is capable of it. He didn't even act like he had time for this sort of thing. It's when Tidus yanks his fingers out of Vincent's ass with a loud wet pop that Vincent begins to think maybe he was wrong. He was perfectly fine with some guy still figuring out how to pleasure another person. But this?

He'll take it.

Tidus gives him a pat to his butt, "I'd rather look at you than your back if that's okay."

Vincent doesn't — can't — say a word. He can only move as confidently as he can manage. He does all he's able to keep his thighs from trembling as he climbs up onto the bed. Not that Tidus pays too much attention to that. The blond is far more concerned with settling between those spread legs once he shucks off his own pants, underwear and shoes. Not to mention grabbing the pack of condoms out of his back pocket.

Of course he doesn't just go at it. He takes his time in leaning forward and grabbing the front of Vincent's shirt. "I'll buy you another one," is the only warning Tidus gives before he pulls the two sides apart. Buttons snap and fly off in various directions.

At first Vincent gives it a single thought. But when he sees the satisfied look on Tidus's face he instantly forgets about the shirt. It's the farthest thing from his mind as Tidus leans forward. His hands splay out over Vincent's stomach and slide up toward his chest. Fingers spare a moment to flick over hard nipples before they grab at Vincent's shoulders.

Tidus dips down long enough to plant a deep kiss to those thin lips. His tongue laps against Vincent's before he dares pull away. "Ready?"

Vincent drags a hand up through his bangs, pushing them away from his eyes. He cradles the side of his face. "You're the one taking your time."

"R-Right."

Sitting back on his haunches, Tidus gets himself ready. More lube and the quick dressing of a condom onto his erection is all that's left. Vincent watches it all with baited breath. He doesn't even realize he's spreading his legs further apart to accommodate Tidus. He simply wants it — wants it so bad.

Tidus reaches down and points his member just where it needs to go. He idles only a moment longer before he bends over Vincent once more. Once he has he pushes into him. At first it's slow getting past the initial ring of muscles.

But it doesn't sting or bother Vincent whatsoever. He's happy to know that Tidus prepped him well and added enough lubricant to have the hard cock sliding in with relative ease. Tidus lets out a breath as he gives the final push in.

Vincent doesn't plan to let him idle. The heel of one of his feet gives an urgent nudge to Tidus's behind. Silent but effective, it gets across the point. Then again Vincent may regret spurring Tidus on so soon. Once the blond pulls his hips back, that's it. He thrusts back into Vincent with such ferocity that the dark haired man can't help but grasp onto the sheets beneath him.

He's not quite sure how Tidus manages to hit that spot deep within him so frequently either. Vincent grits his teeth to try and stop any noises whatsoever from leaking out. Something he can't quite stop in the long run. Not when each push and pull into and out of his body seemingly makes sure he won't forget tonight. Being made a mess of isn't something he expected.

"Does… that feel… good?" Tidus asks between thrusts.

Vincent is at a loss for words. His tongue is heavy in his mouth and he's sure his knuckles are growing white from how hard he's clutching at the bedding. He knows he needs to answer. But it's hard to find a moment when he's sure some sultry moan won't come out instead. Hoping that his body serves as the best reply doesn't quite work either.

All he can really manage is wrapping his legs around Tidus, keeping him oh so close the entire time. Tidus pinches an eye shut and grabs at Vincent's hips. Nails bite into the pale skin. Sweat glistens on their brows.

"Mm… M-More…" Vincent mumbles, barely able to be heard over the grunting and moaning.

But hear it Tidus does. It lights a fire in his veins that he can't not act on. Tidus lets his hands slide from hips to side then to torso. He hadn't expected Vincent it be so fit. Not that he minds. He rather enjoys gliding his fingertips along the muscles. He gropes and grabs while his hips pick up the pace.

What Tidus doesn't expect is for Vincent to sit up enough to be able to catch Tidus's lips in a surprise kiss. Vincent braces one hand behind him on the bed with the other grabbing at Tidus's shirt. It helps keep him upright. Even though his hips are still bucking up against Tidus's he manages to keep the kiss going.

Although Tidus can barely return it. He's too busy trying to catch his breath. At least that and grabbing at the tie still around Vincent's neck. It's loose but all he needs to keep Vincent where he's at. Tidus can barely think with how hot and tight Vincent is. The warmth that wraps around him and consumes him is far more than he expected.

Then again, he's sure all the alcohol has something to do with the intensity too. Not that it matters. The only thing that does is the euphoria boiling over inside of them. Vincent breaks away from their lip-lock. He buries his face in the side of Tidus's neck. There's no connection that happens; no licking, kissing, nipping. Nothing of the sort.

Just hot breath that brushes against sweaty skin over and over. Tidus huffs, trying to catch his breath as he reaches his end. Collapsing forward into Vincent's arms is one thing he's definitely okay with. Even though Vincent is in the throes of his own bliss he still manages to hold Tidus close.

Body suddenly feeling like jelly and thrumming from the climax, Vincent slowly falls back. He takes Tidus with him. Vincent wraps his arms around Tidus and finally lets his legs relax. For a moment they don't move — not even an inch. Tidus is still sheathed inside of Vincent as he lies on top of the older man's chest.

Finally, he lets go of the black tie with a smirk up at Vincent. He had completely forgotten he was clutching it so tightly. "Was that good enough?"

Those crimson eyes, like a smoldering fire, are too much for Tidus. He dares to melt into a puddle of pleased goo at this rate — happy just right here versus having to fly around the world for his job. Vincent takes a deep breath, surely steadying himself after all of that.

"Depends on if you're done for the night."

Tidus lets the smirk grow into a smile and shoots back, "Depends on if I'll get your number or not."

"We'll see…" is the only answer that Vincent can give him. But it's a good enough one when he quickly follows up on it. "Now, do you need help getting ready to go again?"

Swallowing hard, Tidus pushes himself up on his hands. "Only if you're willing."

Vincent follows him. Sitting up, the dark haired man levels his lips beside Tidus's ear. "Then you'd better hurry up before I change my mind." Whatever possess Vincent to continue this escapade he'll never know. What he _is_ aware of is that he enjoys watching Tidus scramble to comply.

Maybe a return to this fling later on isn't such a bad idea.


End file.
